First Time
by DefectiveWriter
Summary: Playing off an old creative writing assignment from high school where you had to describe the first time experiencing an event. Has an intro and will be a collection of short stories of Storm doing things for the first time. Review and critique please. Thank you.
1. Intro

First off, I wanted to apologize for making you guys wait for me to post something. I appreciate every single view, follow, favorite, and review I get on anything I write. I'm going to work on getting an upload schedule down so I have something I can work with.

Life kinda hit me in the face. Had a family death a couple weeks ago, I started a new job that I can work up to 60 hours in one week, had some roommates move out, ect.

Then all my plans for this year kinda dropped into my lap as well. I'm starting to become involved in a small group of people who stream on Twitch, and I will be joining them soon. I have to fly to North Carolina at least once for a graduation and then possibly for a football game. I also will probably be traveling to Wisconsin twice. One for a car show / meet which my car will probably be in, and for a football game since if I don't fly to NC since a ferry from Michigan would be cheaper than a flight to NC. of course the panthers dont play the lions for one year which would of been my best option.

As I said though, I will be trying my best to get a schedule going. You can follow my Twitter (BlauTango) for more updates, I left that link on my profile page here, and if you don't use Twitter and would rather follow me on a different social media platform, feel free to message me and I'll give that out.

As I said. Thanks again guys for everything and for all the support.


	2. Beach

Fox Mulder slowly woke up and took in his surroundings. The man slowly glanced at the clock and yawned. It was already 8:30am. His wife Dana Scully was still fast asleep next to him.

Fox Mulder stood around 6 ft tall, and had dark brown hair with green eyes. The man rolled over close to his wife and snuggled on her. Scully yawned and slowly woke up herself.

Dana Scully stood around 5 ft 4 in tall and had shoulder length red hair and blue eyes. The woman smiled at her husband and returned the snuggles.

"Morning hun," Scully spoke softly as she kissed her husband. Mulder smiled and returned the kiss.

"I love you Dana," Mulder spoke softly. Scully snuggled on her husband once again.

"I love you too. I enjoyed last night," the woman said as she smiled. Mulder grinned proudly and loved on his wife.

"Mm. I guess I was worn out. I didn't hear Stormy wake up at all last night," Scully spoke softly. Her husband smiled.

Storm was the couple's twenty month old daughter. The child had her father's dark hair and green eyes, and looked more like her father when she was born. Now she resembled her mother more and was starting to develop freckles across her nose.

"She slept through the night. I got up a couple times to check on her," Mulder said happily. Scully smiled and kissed on her husband.

"I'm going to use the bathroom, then wake up my baby," Scully smiled as she got out of bed. Mulder smiled as he watched his wife get dressed. As soon as Scully left the room, Mulder got up, pulled on some pants and followed her.

While in the bathroom while Scully washed her hands, Mulder walked up behind her and held her close. The woman smiled and giggled as Mulder kissed on her neck.

"Knock that off," Scully scolded happily, not wanting the attention to stop. Mulder grinned and kissed his wife once more before he pulled away from her. Scully smiled at her husband and left the bathroom.

"Aww, hi sweetheart," Scully spoke happily as she walked into her daughter's room. Storm looked up at her mother before she went back to playing with her toys. Scully walked over to the crib and gently picked her daughter up.

"I love you Stormy," Scully spoke softly as she held her daughter close. Storm mumbled and kept playing with the unicorn she had in her hands.

The woman smiled and walked over to her daughter's changing table. Scully gently laid her child down and started to change her. Storm looked up at her mother and watched her.

"Hey kiddo," Mulder smiled as he walked over to the table. Storm looked up at her father and mumbled again. Scully smiled up at her husband.

Storm whined and kicked as her mother was taking too long to change her. Scully softly scolded her child as she put a new diaper on her. The toddler reached up for her father.

"Aww, come here," Mulder spoke happily as he picked up his child. Storm quickly wrapped her arms around her father and hugged him tight. Scully smiled and picked out an outfit for her child.

Mulder kissed on his daughter happily as he set her on the floor. Storm cried unhappily as she was set down. Scully smiled at her daughter and took off her clothes.

"Mama," Storm looked at her mother unhappily. Scully shushed her daughter and put a sundress on her. The toddler held onto her mother as she was dressed.

"Stormy. We're going to the beach today. Daddy and I think you will like it," Scully smiled. The toddler mumbled as her mother stood up. Storm had never been to the beach before.

Mulder smiled and picked up his child. Storm quickly hugged onto her father once again. Scully smiled at her family and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Storm cried at her father once again as he set his child in her high chair. Mulder shushed his daughter as he went to get her food.

"She really just wants your attention right now, doesn't she?" Scully laughed as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Mulder smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. She's really attached to me Scully. Wanna bet when she grows up, she's going to turn out like me," Mulder laughed. Scully rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee. Mulder collected his daughter's breakfast and put it on her tray.

Storm mumbled unhappily at her father. Mulder smiled and sat with his daughter. The toddler watched her father closely.

"Look Stormy. Cheerios and bananas," Mulder said happily. Storm grabbed at her food and ate it. Scully smiled at her husband and gave him a bowl of cereal. Mulder smiled at his wife and and ate.

"Dada?" Storm mumbled at her father. Mulder smiled at his daughter. It was unusual for Storm to ask for Mulder by name.

"Eat Storm. Then after Mama and I get ready we can leave, okay?" Mulder explained happily. Storm mumbled and pointed at her banana.

"Nana," Storm mumbled. Scully smiled at her daughter.

"We can see Nana after the beach okay?" Scully watched her daughter. Storm shook her head and grabbed the banana.

"No. Nana," Storm cried unhappily. Mulder took another bite of his cereal then realized what his daughter was asking for.

"Stormy. Do you want more banana?" Mulder asked calmly. Storm nodded and watched her father. Mulder got up, sliced up another half of a banana and gave it to his child.

"Nana," Storm mumbled happily. Scully smiled at her husband happily. Storm watched her parents and ate the rest of her food.

After breakfast, Mulder was sitting in the sofa chair, with his daughter cuddled up next to him. He was waiting on Scully to finish getting dressed, so he could go get dressed.

Storm was watching an episode of Blue's Clues, that was playing on the TV. The toddler was happily mumbling away as she watched the TV. Soon Scully walked into the room.

"Hey hun. Your turn now. Was Storm being good?" Scully smiled happily. Mulder got off the chair and kissed his wife. The woman returned the kiss.

"Yeah. She doesn't like her dress though,"Mulder chuckled. Scully gave her husband a small smile. She was wearing a matching dress. Mulder kissed his wife again.

"I love your dress though. Yours and her dress. You look beautiful," Mulder grinned. Scully laughed.

"You're such a suck up. Go get dressed Mulder," Scully smiled as she pulled away from her husband. Mulder grinned as he quickly went upstairs to get dressed.

"Hi Stormy," Scully smiled as she went over to the sofa chair. Storm looked up at her mother and reached for her. Scully picked up her daughter and sat in the chair.

Storm laid on her mother and played with Scully's necklace. Scully watched her daughter and loved on her. Storm looked at her mother.

"Look Storm. Mama is wearing the same dress as you," Scully said happily. Storm nodded and went back to playing with the necklace. Scully sighed and went back to watching the TV.

"Hey, I'm ready," Mulder grinned as he walked back into the living room. Storm looked up at her husband and smiled. Mulder was wearing blue swim trunks and a white t-shirt.

The woman held her child close as she got up from the chair. Mulder grinned and tried to take his daughter from his wife. Storm whined unhappily and tightened the grip on her mother.

Mulder gave his wife a surprised look. Scully smiled, snuggled her daughter, and got off the sofa chair. Storm grabbed onto the straps of her mother's dress tightly.

"Ready to go Stormy?" Scully asked happily. Storm nodded and laid on her mother. Mulder grinned and gathered the stuff they needed for the day.

The family arrived at the beach about an hour and a half later. Storm was fast asleep in the back seat while holding her fox close to her. Scully gently kissed her husband and got out of the car.

Scully opened the back door and removed Storm's fox from her arms. The woman unbuckled her daughter and picked her up. Storm rubbed her eyes and laid on her mother.

After Mulder collected their beach bag, he went over to his wife and daughter. The man pulled a hat out of the bag and put it on his daughter. Storm whined and tried to push her father away.

"No Storm. You need to wear your hat," Mulder explained. Storm mumbled unhappily and reached for her father. Mulder grinned and took his daughter from his wife.

"See. I told you all she wants is your attention," Scully laughed. Mulder smiled at his wife.

"Come on. Let's go find a place to settle down at," Scully said as she returned the smile. Mulder quickly followed after his wife.

When Scully found a place to put their stuff, she took the beach bag from Mulder. Storm mumbled as she watched her mother set down three towels.

"Fox," Storm mumbled softly. Mulder grinned at his daughter. Storm obviously liked the beach towel he and Scully got for her. Scully smiled and gently took her daughter from her husband.

"Look sweetheart. Your towel has a fox on it," Scully smiled. Storm nodded as her mother held her close. Mulder sat down next to the girls and took some sunscreen out of the bag.

"Here Storm. Don't start fussing either," Mulder said firmly as he put sunscreen on his daughter. Storm whined and looked up at her mother.

"You're fine. Mommy and Daddy have to wear it too," Scully explained. Storm nodded unhappily. Scully smiled and put sunscreen on herself.

"Here Storm," Mulder smiled as he pulled out some new sand toys for Storm. The toddler became excited and quickly climbed off her mother's lap.

Mulder smiled and handed Storm a shovel and played with her. Storm giggled and laughed as her father played with her. Scully smiled and pulled out her book and read.

An hour later Mulder got a swim diaper out for Storm. Storm watched her father as he laid her down. Mulder removed his daughter's diaper and put the new one on her. Storm whined.

"Stormy, we are going to go swim," Mulder said happily as he removed his daughter's dress. The toddler sat still as her father put a life jacket on her.

"Ready baby?" Scully asked happily as she put her book away. Storm reached up for her father and whined. Mulder chuckled and removed his shirt before he picked up his child.

Scully got off her beach towel and went over to his family. Mulder kissed his wife, and led her to the water. Storm hugged onto her father tightly as he carried her.

When Mulder got about waist deep in the water, he turned and waited for his wife. Scully smiled as she approached her husband. Storm laid on her father.

"Ready Mulder?" Scully asked happily. Mulder grinned and nodded. The man gently held his daughter out in front of him and touched her feet to the water.

"No," Storm cried as her feet touched the water. Scully smiled and took her daughter from her husband. Storm quickly hugged onto her mother.

Scully kissed her daughter and slowly lowered herself into the water. Storm tightened her grip on her mother as she touched the water.

The woman softly spoke and sang to her child trying to keep her calm. Storm mumbled as her mother started to play in the water with her.

"See. It's not that bad," Scully smiled. Storm nodded and kicked the water. Scully smiled and kissed her daughter.

A couple hours later, Storm was sitting on her beach towel, rubbing her eyes. Mulder gently laid his daughter down, and changed her from her swim diaper, into a regular diaper.

Scully smiled at her family as she slipped back into her sundress. Mulder kissed his daughter happily as he put her dress on as well.

Storm cried and reached up for her mother. The woman smiled and picked Storm up and held her close. The toddler yawned and laid on her mother. Mulder smiled at his wife as he put his t-shirt back on.

"I think Storm really liked today. Look at her. She's so worn out," Scully smiled. Mulder nodded, kissed his daughter, and started to collect their stuff.

"Come on Stormy. When we get home, Mama will take a nap with you," Scully said happily. Storm nodded and laid on her mother. The woman smiled and returned to the car. Mulder quickly followed after his family.


	3. Date Night

Storm Mulder was 18 months old. The young toddler was showing her father her stuffed animals, while her mother was upstairs getting ready for her date with her husband. This would be the first time they went out overnight since their daughter was born. Fox Mulder smiled at his daughter as she showed off her toys.

Suddenly a knock interrupted the two. Storm looked up at her father and mumbled unhappily. Mulder kissed his daughter and went to answer the door.

"Hey Maggie! Come in!" Mulder said happily when he saw his mother-in-law. Margaret Scully smiled at her son-in-law and entered the house. Mulder led her into the living room.

"Look Stormy. Nana's here," Mulder smiled. Storm looked up at her father confused. Dana Scully walked down the stairs soon after.

"Hey Mom!" Scully grinned when she saw her mother. Maggie looked over her daughter and smiled. Scully was wearing a black jacket, white button down shirt, with a black skirt.

"You look beautiful Dana. I hope you and Fox have a lot of fun tonight," Maggie smiled. Scully looked up at her husband happily. Mulder was wearing one of his nice suits.

"Thanks Mom. I'm just really nervous about leaving Storm overnight," Scully replied. Storm slowly waddled over to her parents and grabbed onto her father's pants.

"Hey kiddo," Mulder smiled as he picked up his daughter. Maggie smiled at Storm. Storm hugged her father tightly and mumbled.

"Hey Stormy. Nana is going to stay with you while Mommy and I go out tonight," Mulder explained. Storm shook her head.

"Aww poor thing," Scully smiled. Mulder looked at his wife and smiled. They knew they were about to have a meltdown.

"Hey Storm. Can I hold you?" Maggie asked happily as she reached for Storm. Storm shook her head and tightened her grip on her father.

"No. Dada," Storm mumbled. Mulder snuggled on his child.

"She's so attached to Fox," Maggie mentioned to her daughter. Scully nodded and smiled.

"Yeah she is. She loves her Daddy so much," Scully said as she looked at her mother. Storm started to play with her father's tie.

"Stormy. Do you want dinner?" Mulder asked hopefully. The toddler nodded and kept playing with her father's tie. Scully smiled hoping dinner would distract her daughter.

"Good. Mom, we made some for you too. Meatloaf and peas. Storm will eat both," Scully said happily. Maggie smiled.

"Oh Dana. You didn't have to make me anything," Maggie smiled. Scully looked at her mother.

"It's fine Mom," Scully smiled. Mulder gently set his daughter down in her high chair and buckled her in. Storm looked up at her father and watched him. Mulder smiled at his daughter and got her dinner.

"Here you go Stormy. Be good for Nana okay?" Mulder watched his daughter as he fixed his daughter's food so she could eat it. Storm nodded while paying attention to her food.

As Storm started to eat, Mulder got up and went over to his wife. Scully finished up Storm's rules and quickly snuck out if the house with her husband.

Storm was happily munching away at her food as Maggie got her a sippy cup of water. Soon Storm realized her father left.

"Dada," Storm whined unhappily. Maggie smiled and ate her food. The toddler ate some of her food and cried again.

"Daddy will be home tomorrow Stormy," Maggie tried reassuring her granddaughter. Storm mumbled and ate more. Maggie watched her granddaughter closely knowing Storm wasn't going to do well without her father.

After dinner Storm was grabbing onto her grandmother's pants while whining softly. Maggie was cleaning up the dishes from dinner. The toddler pulled on her grandmother's pants.

"Dada," Storm cried again. Maggie crouched down next to her granddaughter. Storm pushed her way into her grandmother's arms and hugged her.

"Stormy, let me finish washing the dishes, then we can go play, okay?" Maggie spoke softly. Storm nodded and went to the living room. The older woman smiled and finished the dishes.

When Maggie went to the living room, Storm had a couple stuffed animals and was sitting in front of the TV. The woman smiled and picked up her granddaughter. Storm cried at her grandmother.

Maggie snuggled and kissed on Storm as she took her upstairs to her bedroom. The toddler whined as she was being carried.

When Maggie arrived in the room, she set up the baby gate in the doorway before she set her granddaughter down. Storm quickly got off the floor and went over to the gate. The toddler cried when she realized it was locked.

"Your Mommy told me to do that since you like to try to run away and hide," Maggie explained as she picked out some pajamas for Storm. The toddler cried at her grandmother.

The older woman smiled at Storm as she grabbed her some PJs that were pink with a fox on the shirt. She then grabbed a diaper and tried to collect Storm.

The toddler quickly scooted out of Maggie's grasp and watched her. The older woman sighed and looked around. When she saw her granddaughter's bookcase, she smiled as she got an idea. Maggie sat on the ground next to the bookcase and grabbed a book.

"Stormy, do you want to read with Nana?" Maggie asked happily as she held up a copy of "The Very Hungry Caterpillar". Storm shook her head and went over to her stuffed animals.

Maggie smiled and started to read the book out loud. Storm tried ignoring her grandmother as she grabbed her stuffed dog. After about five minutes, Storm went over to the bookcase and grabbed "The Rainbow Fish ".

"Fish," Storm mumbled as she gave Maggie the book. The woman looked the book over as Storm crawled into her lap. Maggie kissed on her granddaughter before she read the book. Storm giggled and pointed at each fish as Maggie read to her.

Meanwhile Mulder and Scully were leaving the restaurant they had dinner reservations at. Scully quickly grabbed her husband's hand and looked up at him. Mulder was her whole world. The older man grinned at his wife and snuggled on her.

"Mmm, I love you Mulder," Scully said happily. Mulder gently loved on his wife as they walked back to the car.

"Hey, hold on hun. Can we check this store out?" Scully asked hopefully. Mulder looked up at the store and nodded. It was a toy store, and he knew Scully was going to get her way no matter what. The woman grinned and led her husband inside.

Scully looked up at her husband happily as they browsed the store. Mulder was looking at some children's books while Scully browsed through some toys.

"Hey hun, does Storm have this book yet?" Mulder asked as he approached his wife. The man looked at what his wife was holding and sighed. Scully gave her husband a look.

"Mulder she doesn't have a stuffed fox yet, and you know it's her favorite animal," Scully explained. Mulder gave his wife a small smile and nodded. Scully smiled happily.

"Come on hun. Let's buy this and get to the hotel," Scully smiled. Mulder nodded and took the toy and book up to the checkout counter.

An hour later, as the couple walked into their hotel room, Mulder quickly grabbed onto his wife and started kissing on her. Scully mumbled and returned a couple of his kisses.

"Hang on hun. I want to call my Mom and check on our baby first," Scully explained as she kissed on her husband once more. Mulder nodded and removed his coat and tie.

At home, Maggie was sitting in the sofa chair while Storm was cuddled up in her arms with a blanket wrapped around her. Storm was happily drinking on a bottle while watching "The Fox and the Hound". Suddenly the house phone started to ring.

"Hold on Storm. Hello?" Maggie fumbled with the phone. Storm whined unhappily and went back to watching the TV.

"Hey Dana. How are you guys. Yeah she's being good. We're watching "The Fox and the Hound", Maggie explained. Storm mumbled and sucked on the bottle again. Maggie held the phone up to Storm's ear.

"Hi baby. Are you being good for Nana?" Scully asked happily. Storm looked up at her grandmother as she gently removed the bottle from her mouth.

"Dada," Storm mumbled. Scully laughed softly.

"Daddy is right here. Do you want to talk to him?" Scully asked. Storm mumbled happily at her mother. Scully looked over at her husband and gave him the phone.

"Hi Stormy. I miss you," Mulder said happily. Storm whined and wiggled when she heard her father. Maggie shushed her granddaughter and loved on her.

"Dada," Storm said happily. Mulder grinned at his wife.

"Mommy and I will be home tomorrow Stormy. If you're good for Nana we might bring you a treat," Mulder explained. Storm mumbled and tried to chew on her blanket.

"I love you Storm. Here is Mommy again," Mulder said as he gave his wife the phone. Scully kissed her husband before she spoke into the phone.

"Stormy, can I talk to Nana again?" Scully asked happily. Storm mumbled and looked up at her grandmother. Maggie gently removed the phone from her granddaughter.

"Hey Dana. Yes I'm going to brush her teeth, don't worry. If she's still awake at the end of the movie, then we're going to watch "Robin Hood". Yes I know Storm is going to like it because it has a fox in it. Okay Dana. I love you. Be safe. I'll see you tomorrow," Maggie spoke into the phone. Storm whined at her grandmother as she hung up the phone.

"Here you go Storm," the older woman spoke softly as she put the bottle back into the toddler's mouth. Storm happily sucked away at the bottle.

After the movie, Storm was crying again for her father. Maggie shushed the toddler and tried to rock her. Storm cried and pushed on her grandmother.

Maggie sighed and got off the chair. The woman walked upstairs while carrying her granddaughter in her arms. Storm hiccuped and rubbed her eyes. Maggie entered her daughter and son-in-law's room and retrieved one of Mulder's old New York Knicks t-shirt.

"Here Stormy," Maggie spoke softly as she gave her granddaughter the t-shirt. Storm took the shirt from her grandmother and hugged it close.

"Dada," Storm mumbled happily. Maggie kissed on her granddaughter and went back downstairs. The woman got the toddler another warm bottle of milk, and started to watch "Robin Hood" with her.

After the movie, Storm was fast asleep in her grandmother's arms. Maggie gently got off the chair and took Storm up to her bedroom. After she put the toddler to bed, she went downstairs to sleep on the couch.

Around five the next morning, Scully and Mulder quietly entered their home. Scully happily kissed her husband and put her shoes and coat away. Mulder smiled and followed his wife.

Scully quietly entered her daughter's room and went over to her child's crib. Storm was fast asleep while still grasping her father's shirt close to her. Scully smiled, picked up the toddler, and held her close. The woman happily walked back to her husband while loving on her sleeping child.

When Scully arrived at the bedroom, her husband was changing into his pajamas. Mulder looked up at his wife and smiled. Scully kissed her daughter and gently laid her in the bed. Storm cried but remained asleep.

Scully then changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. Mulder grinned and followed soon after. Storm stirred slightly as she felt the bed move. The toddler yawned, but didn't wake up any further.

Mulder smiled at his child and laid down next to her. He pulled the toddler into his arms and snuggled on her. Scully smiled, laid next to her family, while she fell asleep.

The next morning Storm cried and rubbed her eyes as she woke up. Mulder yawned and pulled his daughter closer to him. Storm mumbled and looked up at her father.

"Dada!" Storm said happily. Mulder looked down at his child and kissed her happily. Storm giggled and held up her father's shirt. Scully yawned and looked over at her family.

"Hi Stormy," Scully said happily. Storm waved at her mother and giggled. The toddler pointed at her father and smiled.

"Can we give her the stuff Dana? Please?" Mulder asked happily. Scully smiled and put a plastic bag on the bed. Storm looked up at her father.

"Look Stormy. Daddy got you a new book," Scully smiled as she handed her daughter the book. Storm took the book from her mother and looked at it.

"Storm, we got one more thing for you," Mulder said happily as he pulled out the stuffed fox. Storm looked up at her parents and cried for the new toy.

"Fox," Storm cried happily. Mulder kissed on his daughter and gave her the stuffed fox. Storm quickly hugged the toy close to her and mumbled happily. Scully kissed her husband. She had a great date night, her daughter could handle being away from her, and her daughter got some presents.


End file.
